This is NOT a DIARY! This is simply a JOURNAL
by RinOrangeKagine
Summary: "Since then, I have been avoiding him like crazy! He read my journal. HE READ MY JOURNAL! He knows EVERYTHING! Well, maybe not everything. *flips to previous pages* NOPE! EVERYTHING! He knows the purpose of my going to the dance and the reason why I asked him out. Oh no! he knows I like Len! This wont end well!" Twist of story is by my best friend Neru ! Mikuo/Rin/Len/Neru
1. Dresses and Dances

IT'S A JOURNAL! NOT A DIARY!

Journal of Rin Kagami

Page 1 – My worst nightmare

Hey Journal~

It's been a nice day. Well until Miki and Gumi dragged Neru and I to that crowded place that stinks of feet, cookies, and jolly ranchers (also known as a mall) to go look for dresses.

It sorta was our dare.

I'm in this club. We call ourselves 'Play Extremely Negative Affects the Lives of The Young' also known as the PENALTY club. We play penalty games such as Old Maid, Go Fish, Zombie Tag, Water Gun War, and a bunch of others, but we don't play these games just for fun! There has to be a penalty! The winner gives the loser a dare, and the loser has to perform that dare or reveal a secret.

So, it just happened that we decided to do a team game, where the teams were:

Neru and I (we were the best of the club, so we thought we'd win for sure)

Miki and Gumi

Luka and Len

…

Turns out the game was…

The dreaded…

"Twister"

…

Neru decided I should be on the board with Len and Miki; while she, Gumi, and Luka did the spinner.

That's where things went wrong! Miki tripped me during one of the rounds, and I fell…. right on top of Len! I was so embarrassed!

If you didn't know, I've had a small crush on him ever since 6th grade, when he helped me with a history project. The problem is: almost every girl at our school has a crush on him! So the chances of him returning that crush is like one of hundred, since there is one hundred girls in our grade.

Anyway…

So, Miki cheated! But when Neru and I tried to say that, everyone just thought we were trying to get out of losing… which we kind of were, but they seriously cheated! We should of won!

So… Miki and Gumi ended up winning. So they gave us (Neru and I) a dare.

Our dare: go to the dance in a prom dress

In other words, we had to go shopping for dress, and had to go to the dance! That's like two dares in one! Miki really likes to cheat!

So… that's why I'm here. Hiding in the dressing room of Forever 21, because knowing Miki, she's going to do something that's going to get all of us kicked out of this mall one day, and I don't want to be near her when she does!

~Sincerely,

Rin Kagami


	2. Hiding From Miki

This is NOT a DIARY! It is simply a journal!

Page 2- Hiding from Miki

Dear Journal~

This is Rin Kagami, and I'm currently in the janitor's closet. Why? Simple read the title of this journal entry!

Miki wants me to go ask

*shivers*

Mikuo

*shivers*

To the dance.

Of course I said no way, but she decided to do another penalty game. And I don't know how! But, Miki won! Again!I swear, I think she slipped a card down her sleeve or something! I usually always win at Go Fish!

So, now… I'm in the janitor's closet. As I just said that… and… I'm hiding from Miki. Because she thinks that Mikuo and I would look so cute together! She also thinks that the fact that he has been bullying me all middle and high school was to hide the fact that he actually liked me! I doubt it! I had to cut my hair short due to the fact that he put gum in my hair! My poor hair…

Anyway, I will never under any circumstances, ASK MIKUO TO THE DANCE ON FRIDAY! DX

…

I already was forced to go by a dress yesterday. Which I got to admit (even though I hate dress shopping!) the orange dress that Miki and Gumi picked for me looks awesome! I think any guy would fall for me… well... maybe… maybe not… I mean, who in their right mind would like a girl who has a strange obsession for oranges, anime, and pocky? (Which by the way, that rumor of the 'special' pocky that I sold, ISN'T TRUE!)

I would be really lucky if someone really fell for me. Don't you think? xD

…

I really want to get out of this closet though… it smells like moldy mops, and cleaning supplies. I've been holding my breath so I wouldn't breathe in the air in here, but I really can't stand it anymore. I'm going to try to run to the gym as fast as I can so I can hide under the bleachers.

…

AHHH! I walked out of the closet and Miki was there. I ran for it. I ran as fast as I could!

I finally made it to the gym. I figured that the bleachers would be an obvious spot after all, so I ran to the locker room before Miki could catch up to me.

I dropped a bucket of basket balls, tennis balls, and jump rope to create an obstacle for Miki.

When, I got to the locker room I hid in the showers.

Hopefully, she won't find me.

Sincerely,

~Rinny


	3. One more day

This is NOT a DIARY! This is simply a JOURNAL!

Page 3 – One more day

Dear journal~

There is one more day until the dance. Miki insists that I ask Mikuo to the dance! But…

AH! I don't want to do it! Why Mikuo?! Why not… Nero?! I mean he's like a big brother to me! I could ask him and it wouldn't be that awkward… right? Right?!

…

Well, if I don't do it… then Miki has a reason to sabotage me in some way…

O.O

I'm scared!

…

Normally I wouldn't be scared of someone sabotaging me, but this is Miki we are talking about!

Miki!

The girl who put a bomb in Neru's bathroom.

Miki!

The girl who put rose petals in Piko's locker, but then the locker exploded due to a million tiny jammed flower petals!

Miki!

The girl who tortured and blinded a poor bunny by putting down her skirt! Dx (The poor bunny!)

Miki!

The girl who locked me in a closet!

Miki!

The girl who got us kicked out of Forever 21! They even called the mall cops on us! Dx

Miki!

The girl who tortured us (Neru, Gumi, and I) on a mini train in the middle of the mall with *Shivers* Justin Beaver songs *Shivers*! It was terrible! Dx

In short, Miki is like a terrorist!

Actually she is a terrorist! In third grade she had to do a project on Arabic stuff or something and she ordered these books. When they came in, they were actually books on how to create homemade bombs and stuff!

Maybe that's how she's so good at blowing things up!

…

I guess I have no choice!

For how much I really (and I mean REALLY!) do NOT want to do this… I have to go ask Mikuo to the dance.

Someone, save me!

Sincerely,

~Rinny


	4. Hiding From Multiple People

This is NOT a DIARY! This is simply a JOURNAL!

Page 4- hiding from multiple people

So today is the dance, I'm currently hiding… again…

I just noticed…

…

I hide a LOT!

I really got to stop doing that!

Maybe, I should stand up for what I want… but Neru and Miki are so forceful and scary! Dx

Ok, so this time I'm not only hiding from Miki… I'm sort of hiding from Miki, Mikuo, Neru, and Len.

I'm hiding from Miki because she was the one who forced me to come to this stupid dance! She also forced me to get a dress… which I like… BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! She also made me ask Mikuo out! which ended up good… well sort of…

…

I'm hiding from Mikuo because… well, idk… he just isn't acting like his usual self today. Actually, he was acting this way even after I asked him to the dance!

Like this time yesterday! I was talking with Neru while we were walking to class. She was talking about her magical dodgeball skills, when an unidentified flying object hit me in the face. I fell backwards into the arms of … guess who… MIKUO! I was so shocked that my first reaction was to blush of course! I mean – who wouldn't fangirl over some random and (I really don't want to admit it but) somewhat cute boy. My second reaction was stuttering out of random words (like uh-uh- eh – ah-eh-uh). Third reaction would be me freaking out, jumping out of Mikuo's arms, and running down the hall to hide in the bathroom and continue to freak out.

In third period, Mikuo came to my desk and handed me my books that I dropped. I seemed to be missing one, though. I couldn't think of which one it was. So I just let it be and continued on with class. AFTER I disinfected all my books and materials that Mikuo had touched.

What freaked me out most was that at lunch, Mikuo came to our table and whispered in my ear (and I quote!)

"I'm okay, as long as you're happy"

The words felt like icy cold air flowing from my ears down my spine towards my heart stopping my breath. For a moment I knew that it wasn't beating as if it were frozen by his words. My whole body became numb and I felt a tingle when he slipped something on my lap. I looked down to see it was my journal. You know the one that I use to tell my daily life and feelings. At this time, Mikuo took the chance to kiss my check by surprise.

Let's just say I didn't finish my lunch and was frozen for at least 3 classes. I remember nothing but the fact that Neru hit me really hard and toke me out of my daze.

Since then, I have been avoiding him like crazy! He read my journal… HE READ MY JOURNAL! O.O

He knows EVERYTHING!

Well, maybe not everything… *flips to previous pages*

NOPE! EVERYTHING!

He knows the purpose of my going to the dance and the reason why I asked him out. Oh no! he knows I like Len! Dx

This wont end well…

And that's why I'm avoiding Mikuo! O.O

…

Now Neru… my best friend… why would I want to hide from her, right?

Well I have two words: PENALTY GAME!

Apparently I haven't been good lately after all. But then again we plain old maid… a game of pure luck and no skill! Im more of a skill person. I use my mind to win my games. Neru just uses her luck to win.

So, why were playing a penalty game in the middle of a dance?

Well, to put it simply. Neru only dances to (and I quote) "dancey songs that are for dancing" (end quote). So in short no slow songs.

The DJ started to play only slow songs, and I was hiding from Mikuo because I was afraid that he'd ask me to dance… so we decided to put our problems together and create a solution!

Well, it created a solution for Neru… but for me… my problems had only begun!

She won the game of luck, and my dare… it's terrifying! She's so evil when it comes to dares! Dx

I have to pants LEN (of all people it just has to be Len!)

I asked why she choose Len for me to pants but she just said that he was the first guy she saw that I would know.

She didn't know that I had a crush on him at all! O.O remind me not to tell her at all! She'd mock me forever!

So, right now… I'm hiding from Neru because I REALLY REALLY REALLY! Don't want to pants him! It'd be humiliating and he'd never think of me the same way! Dx

…

Why am I hiding from Len?

Well, you should know from me describing the dare that Neru gave me.

…

AHHH! I REALLY WANT TO JUST DIE RIGHT NOW I'M SO EMBARRESSED! I'd rather kiss Mikuo than pants Len behind the school!

Someone save me~!

Sincerely,

~Rinny (the one who will die of embarrassment)


	5. No one will believe me!

This is NOT a DIARY! This is simply a JOURNAL!

Page 5- No one will believe me!

Hey! This is Neru! Rin's BBF (Best Blonde Friend)! I know this is (well, was) Rin's journal, but… how do I say this in the nicest way possible. Um…

Rin died! Yes! She of all people died! And not of embarrassment like she had said!

How do I mention it, without sounding this least bit insane…?

LEN IS A VAMPIRE!

Believe me? No of course not, there no such thing as vampires, only in horror movies. Maybe I can convince you… I'll tell you what happened! Well, write what happened and hope someone finds this before I end up his midnight snack!

Rin and I were forced to go to the dance because of a dare that Miki and Gumi gave us. So we went.

Rin was hiding from Mikuo (a boy who has a crush on her) and Miki (our evil friend of a terrorist); and I was bored because they weren't playing any fun dancey music. We decided to play a game of PENALTY GAME!

We both walked over to a table, Rin takes out her cards and we start to play Old Maid. I win, but of course if this was a game of skills Rin would have won hands down.

Rin screamed out, "NOOOOOO!" attracting attention of some seniors and freshman. I ignored their stares and said , "Don't worry, I won't make it too bad!" and laughed like a maniac. I looked around for some good ideas.

Then it hit me when I saw a group of our close friend at a table at the other corner.

"Ok I got it! Listen close, and you HAVE to do it. First, you need to convince Len to go outside, away from the gym, I'll be following you," I whispered in her ear.

"I don't like where this is going," Rin said as her eyes widened.

"It's not like that! Anyway go as far as you can, then I want you to pants him and run! Your signal will be… oh! I'll do my little chipmunk squeak thing!" I whispered.

"WHAT!? How is that an easy one!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs. The seniors and freshman gave us another stare. I just sent them a death glare.

"'Cause only Len and I will know! Go now I'll wait outside!" I continued.

"ok…" Rin said, getting up and walking towards Len. I ran outside and hid in a tree.

I knew this was a great dare! I had gotten my phone out to video tape it all. I put it on vibrate, just in case my dad try's to call.

I waited for about an hour. Then I see Rin walk outside with Len. Her face was already blushing. Wow, she gets embarrassed way too easily!

"Where did you see your bow last?" Len asked Rin as they walked outside.

"Um, I was over in that direction" Rin said as she sifted her arm slowly in direction of the park across the street.

Len smiled, "Ok, let's try to find it as fast as we can. I want to get back to the dance before they start playing some fun music."

"Oh. Ok…" Rin had said turning a darker shade of red… if that was possible.

Rin and Len begin to walk towards the park. I follow as quietly as possible. I stepped on a branch.

_*insert cuss words here*_

Len turned to look. Rin started to panic and grabbed Lens hand.

"I- I- I think I see it in the bushes!" she stuttered as she pulled Len. Then he turns and they continue to walk towards the bushes.

_That was close…_

"I don't see it. You sure you saw it over here?" Len says.

"uh… I believe it was here" Rin mumbles.

I got closer to them and pulled out my phone. I started recording, and then make a chipmunk squeak. That was the signal.

Rin turns to Len, and attempts to grab his pants, but Len pulls her close to her. Rin's reaction was full on blush and a confused frozen face.

"What are you trying to do here? Look Rin, I don't think of you that way ok" Len said pushing her away from him and holding her by the shoulders.

Rin looks completely flustered as Len stops for a moment takes a sniff of her neck, then something about him changed.

His eyes grew deep blood red, his hands elongated and his fingernails looked more like claws. He looked like a monster, a demon. Before Rin could scream, he covers her mouth with his claw like hands.

"Ah! I feel so much better now," his voice sounded evil. "Now were where we? I bet you wanted a little kiss from this sexy demon." He smirked. "Well I'll give you the devils kiss!"

Len opened his mouth, and I could see his teeth grow longer and longer. He sunk his teeth into Rin's neck. Blood fell down Rin. I could see the fear and pain in her eyes. Well did, now she is merely a lifeless figure that the police have.

Len removed his mouth from Rin's neck about five minutes later, his mouth covered in her blood. He licked his lips and laughed as she fell to the ground. Then there was silence.

I had to hide! I knew I'd be next and I didn't want to die!

Luckily I was already hiding. He walked towards me. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would jump right out. He turned then I do the one thing I can think of, I make the chipmunk sound again. I must have been really convincing because he shrugged and left the school grounds.

I was alive! But I don't know about Rin!

I ran and knelt beside her body. I checked her pulse, hoping that she may still be alive. It was a stupid hope. I looked at my phone and called 911. After a while, police came and took Rin. When they asked me about what happened I told them I came looking for her because she hadn't been inside for a long time and I was worried.

…

You're probably thinking that I just made this all up now don't you? This actually happened!

What happened to the video? Oh… well…

I went back at the dance. And finally, a good song came on, World's End Dancehall. I put my phone on the bleachers and ran up to start dancing. I couldn't let people know something bad happened, I had to act like my normal self… and I really liked that song!

When I got back to the bleachers I grabbed my phone, or so I thought and followed Luka to her car. She dropped me off and I went straight to my bed.

That morning I went to check my texts… of course there was one problem… it wasn't my phone… and to make matters even better! I think it was Len's! You know… the one that I've been claiming was a vampire this entire time?!

So you see I currently don't have my cellphone. I don't have the guts to look through Len's phone, but if worse comes to worse I'll do it… This is the end of my continuation of Rin's journal, I hope things get better!

~Neru Akita


	6. I don't like him!

(Note: I (Rin) am not writing Neru's chapters. This story was originally Neru's (my best friend's) idea. I know most of you don't like the twist that Neru and I made up, but please do not complain about how Rin died.

_Here's a spoiler!_ She's actually alive! And Rin's journal will end up being read my MANY people and be passed down to many people… not saying who else.)

This is NOT a DIARY! This is simply a JOURNAL!

Page 6- I don't like him!

This is Neru Akita again…

Today I realized that I can't hide from what I've witnessed. With every secret comes more responsibility right? Now I sound like some inspirational speaker… I couldn't think of another way to start this out though. I guess I should just write it down while I can…

…

This is what I remembered:

I was going to my first class, history or geography or whatever you want to call it. The dance had been on Friday night, so it had been two full days since the... Uh... Incident… A lot of girls who knew came to comfort me, like they usually would do to someone in my condition. I wouldn't say I didn't like it, but it was getting kinda annoying.

_I wish Rin where here. "Sigh" how can I revenge her? Would it be right to do anything about it? Should I just continue on with my regular life? No, I can't I need to stop him… no IT from hurting anyone else._

I walked in and sat in my desk, put my books to the side and pouted. Len started to walk in.

_I forgot we had the same class! Oh no, what if he remembers that I was there… I'll be his next snack! Oooh! What do I do! _

I grow even more uneasy as he walks towards me.

"Hey, Neru" he says.

"Ye. Yea?" I stutter.

"I just wanted to give back your phone; I think I grabbed it on accident," he says as he hands me my phone.

"oh, uh, thanks?"

"by any chance, did you take my phone?"

"uh… no, sorry, but thanks for giving mine back!" I lied.

"ok… well if you find it you know where I'll be! Locker 335!"

"sure thing!"

_That was a close one! I was sure I'd be dead by now…. Well he probably wouldn't do it in a public place like this anyway hehehe._

I checked my phone to find about six text messages from my dad…. That's all. I gave a sigh of relief. Then the bell rang and class went on. The day went on like normal.

It was lunchtime; I went to my normal table to find Gumi and Miki. Rin was missing, and she would always be missing.

"Hey Neru!" Gumi said as I sat down.

"Hey…" I mumble.

"I know it must be hard on you, try to cheer up, eating always help you!" Gumi says as she takes a bite of her homemade bento.

"I don't think that's what's on her mind~" Miki sing.

"huh?" Gumi and I say at the same time.

"Well, I saw you with Len! And I can tell you like~ him by how nervous you where, plus you didn't hurt him for coming near you like you normally do to other guys! I only wanted to mention that he is way out of your league," Miki comments.

"What!? I don't like him and he is so in my league! I can date or not date a guy if I want to!"

"Yea, says the girl who can't get even the guys in our P.E class to look at her!" Miki says rolling her eyes.

Miki's eyes met mine in a glare of hate. We do this a lot even though we are like the best of friends.

"come on guys! We are all upset about Rin and its making us do crazy things. Let's just enjoy our meal ok?" Gumi says trying to stop us by waving a hand in between us.

Miki's eyes and my eyes left as we started to eat. Gumi looked at me, very worried.

Now school was over and I was at my house…

*ring ring*

"ugh…" I say as I pick up my phone to get a text from Luka…

To: Neru Akita

From: Luka Megurine

Going to the baseball game on Friday with Guakapo and Len, will you come?

_This could be my chance! Wait, I need to prepare! I'll need to get Len by himself, then stab him with a stake, or pour holy water on him? Or maybe shine a bright light on him at night? Ok that last one was stupid… Just if Rin was here, she'd know all about vampires and their weakness! I'm only a novice at this stuff! Ok that shine a bright light on him was really stupid. I guess I have no other choose. Ill have to go to… Miki!_

After I finally replied to Luka that'd I'd be going, I called up Miki

"Hello" Miki answered annoyed.

"Hey Miki! Its Neru! I was wondering if you knew what to do if… say there was a vampire... Like how to uh… kill it?"

"Really Neru? I know how to free someone from being a vampire; want me to conjure up something? Other than that just cut off its head I don't care."

"Please!"

"Fine just get it tomorrow and I'll explain how to use it then… I've never really tested it, nor do I believe in vampires so just hope it works on your little friend."

"Thank you so much!" I hang up.

Ok, I think I might be ready.

I remember having Len's phone and decide to look through it. 

_I mean it can't do too much harm I bet he… looked through mine oh no! if he did he will know for sure that I got it on my phone and!_

I run to my phone to see the video on it still…

_I guess he didn't go through my phone… got lucky there._

When I go to his phone I'm glad to find it already unlocked. When I checked through his pictures I was surprised at what I saw… I… I can't write it down. I just can't he can't, this will make it a lot harder to kill him…. I'll just forget I ever saw it.

…

So that's what happened today… Still not going to write down what was in his pictures. It's not inappropriate or anything it's just. I can't accept them. I just can't. On Friday night I will kill him. No matter what the cost.

Sincerely,

Neru Akita


	7. I dont want a vampire as a boyfriend!

(Note: I didn't feel like changing Neru's flashbacks to past tense to just deal with it!)

This is NOT a DIARY! This is simply a JOURNAL!

Page 7 – I'm trapped and I don't want a vampire as a boyfriend!

This is Neru Akita. And well, my plan… failed. Well in a way. More of a backfire.

~Flashback~

_I got the stuff from Lilly. She told me I need to get him to drink this… HOW DO I DO THAT?!_

I see Luka, Len, and Gukapo walk over to me.

"What's in the bag Neru?" Luka asks when she sees the backpack I'm holding with the weapons.

"uuuh… money and stuff…" I simply state.

"Ok? You guys ready?!" Luka asks.

"Yea" we all answer.

We all walk to our seats. I ended up sitting next to Luka and… guess who? Len…

"Hey, want me to get you guys something from the concession stand?" Len asks as he stands up to leave.

"No," Luka and Gakupo say.

"Neru?"

"huh what?" I say.

"want anything from the concession stands?" he says laughing.

"n- no thanks"

"ok"

Len left and I finally started to calm down. I saw Luka and gukapo laugh at me… or at least I assumed it was towards me. They would be skittish if they knew he was a VAMPIRE too. But no, just me.

The game ended and gukapo and Luka left in their own cars and it was just me and Len.

_I have to kill him now! Ill lose my chance if I don't…_

"L-l-len?" I stutter.

"yea?"

"I think I left my watch on my seat will you come help me? Look for it that is…."

"sure" he smiles, and we walk back to the seatas.

We got to the seat and as he was looking under one, I grabbed the liquid Lilly gave me.

I threw it on his face… maybe I should have just put it in his drink but no I had to throw it at him…

"What was that for?!" he yells

"I uh… my hand slipped I'm so sorry…"

"just get me a rag or something please!"

"ok ok…"

_It didn't work! I shouldn't have trusted lilly with her witchraft stuff! I have to kill him the old fashion way…_

I grabbed some napkins walked back and stood in front of him… I needed a good shoot at the heart.

"thanks…" he said as he took the napkins and started to wipe his face then I took out the stake… from my backpack.

"wait! Whats that for?!" he says pointing to the wooden weapon.

I fell down onto him, trying my hardest to make the stake puncture the heart. When I stood up he was silent… and I was in tears.

I was also in his lap….

At that moment a policeman came hearing the cry and apparently called backup.

They pulled me away from him… telling me my "boyfriend" would be alright and that they needed to ask me some questions…

_MY BOYFRIEND! I WOULD NEVER HAVE A VAMPIRE AS A BOYFRIEND! THAT WOULD BE STUPID! _

As they pull me away and aren't looking, I catch a glimpse of Len… Who winked at me as we parted ways… He was still alive…

~flashback end~

I am finally away from him! But… he is still on the loose… and they won't let me help!

They've trapped me!

Like a…

IDK! INSANE PERSON!

Maybe, one of you guys can get him?

Someone brave and… smart…

Someone save us,

Neru Akita


End file.
